Till Death Do Us Part
by JustAnotherEveryDayNerd
Summary: Thor comes back to Earth, and tells Y/n the news. (Infinity War Spoilers)


This imagine contains IW spoilers!

Thanos. One being was causing all of this. This, chaos. As you, and your fellow Avengers fought for Wakanda, Thor appeared, with a raccoon and a tree. You smiled at him, and waved briefly. He gave a small nod, but didn't smile, or wave. You noticed he now had two eyes. You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion, before deciding to make your way over there. As you fought your way to Thor, you could see he was getting tense. You fought next to him. "What's with the eye?" You shouted. "The rabbit gave it to me!" He yelled back. You knew what he meant. When you had finally cleared enough so that you could take a small break, Thor turned to you. "Y/n, there's something you must know." You furrowed your eyebrows. "What is it?"

"It's Loki."

"What happened?"

"He-" Before Thor could finish, another pack of creatures came charging at you. You grunted. You were tackled to the ground, and were getting piled on. Summoning your strength, you kicked them all off. You stood. "Thor, where's Loki!?"

"Thanos. Loki's gone." Tears welled up in your eyes. "No." You pleaded. "Thanos strangled him." He put a hand on your shoulder. "He stood for us. You would have been proud. He tried his best." You crumpled to the ground. Thor crouched down next to you. "Lady Y/n, we can mourn later. We are in the middle of a battle." Your sobbing slowed, and eventually stopped. You looked up; a look in your eyes Thor has never seen before. Not from you, anyway. "You're right, Thor." You stood, picking up your sword that had been previously neglected, and made your way back into the war. You charged, slashing and hacking mercilessly at the creatures that attacked you. Thor's eyes widened. He ran up to you, and grabbed your arm. "Lady Y/n, we must not let our emotions run away with us in tow." You zipped around.

"Someone has to pay!" You yelled, tears streaming down your face.

"Then let it be Thanos. We don't know enough of these beings. For all we know, they could be under his control." Thor reasoned. You scowled.

"Then where's Thanos?" You refused to let him get away with the things that he's done. You knew Loki wouldn't be proud of you for this. Thor was right. Your emotions were on an ultimate high, and with everything happening, you had little control over them. "Lady Y/n, I cannot allow you to act with your mind not in its correct state."

"I'd like to see you try and stop me." You glared, before walking off. You had only taken a few steps before you were on the ground, Thor on top of you. "Lady Y/n, please do not act irrationally." You wiggled, and tried to worm yourself out from underneath him, but it was no use. Then your emotions came down from their high, and the reality of the situation hit you fully. You laid underneath him, as your sobs shook you. You covered your face with your hands, in a sad attempt to pretend none of this ever happened. Thor truly felt your pain. He sighed, and scooped you up in his arms, you still crying. He jumped to the highest point he could, which just so happened to be the top of a building, and laid you down on the roof. "Remain here until you have gotten ahold of yourself." You shakily nodded your head. He nodded back, and jumped back down to the rest of the fight. As you sat there, you sobbed, while fiddling with the ring on your finger. It was gold. Atop it sat three small green gemstones, with the middle one being bigger than the two surrounding it. You don't know how long you were up there, but before you knew it, you had stopped crying, and you just sat there emotionless. You're not sure what brought you back to reality, but most of the creatures were gone, and you couldn't see your friends.

You jumped down, creating a small crater in the ground. As you jogged through the field, you moved around bodies, hoping that when this was all over, they'd get a proper burial. Then you saw it. Thor was driving his axe into Thanos' chest. "You should have gone for the head." Thanos declares. He snaps his fingers, and backs into a portal. You walk up to Thor, and rest your hand on his shoulder. You hear a voice. "Steve?" You turn, only to see Bucky fade into dust. Your eyes widen. "Bucky?" You question. You sprint over to where he was just standing, and slide to a halt on your knees. You place your hand on the ground, searching for something you knew wasn't there. Before you knew it, people all around you were fading. Being blown away. You found that you could not cry, only stand there in shock. All of your tears had already been shed. You looked to Thor, who shared your expression.

You placed your hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, brother." Thor turned to you. "He will not win. We will find a way." You looked down. "We always have." Thor smiled sadly at you, before giving you a bone-crushing hug. "Indeed we shall, sister."


End file.
